Up and Away
Up and Away is the second episode of the Fugly Hoes College Years, it is to be written by Kyler. Plot It is revealed that Nate and Matt finally have been allowed to return from Nicaragua in order to join the rest of The Fuglies in New York. In a flashback, it is shown that the two of them ended up trying to start a mall tour performance, but upon realizing the lack of malls, the two realize that going to college is probably a better decision, but they are unable to get cleared by the government to leave the country for a while. Only after the strong pushing of a mysterious benefactor allowed to the duo to get out of the country. The two are shocked that the rest of The Fuglies didn't arrive to greet them at the airport. Meanwhile, Kyler has become highly involved with the dancing troupe at the college. The kids are somewhat rebellious and act like complete punks most of the times, concerning the rest of the Fuglies, especially Joe. Kyler insists that this is one of his passions and he will make sure that he doesn't get in any trouble. He is shown walking to class with a few of his new classmates, which shockingly includes Anna. Although Kyler approaches her and warns her to stay away from his friends, she insists that she has turned a new leaf and is now passionate about dancing. The two then begin to practice the routine with the rest of the class. Joe is skeptical still though, and comes back to his room to talk to his roommate, Daniel. From him, he learns that the dance kids consistently spray paint throughout the city, and a few of them sometimes even get in trouble. Joe quickly becomes concerned and even insists that it might take a Little Mix number to dissuade him from hanging out with the kids. Daniel talks him out of it and says that it seems like Kyler really does like Joe and that he shouldn't worry and he gives him a comforting hug as the two part ways for class. Nate and Matt are shown to have arrived at the Fugly Hoe College, and the two of them are promptly ignored by almost everyone on campus. Frustrated and running low on options, the two decide to perform an impromptu performance in the admission office. After a fierce performance of [[I'm Back|'I'm Back']], they are finally noticed and the admission counselors send them off to a dorm room. On the way they pass Lily's room, and Matt painfully looks at the door and goes up to knock, but quickly brings back his hand and runs to catch up with Nate to find their room, but Nate immediately regrets coming back to the college and decides to take a break for a while. The Feminist Studies classes are in full swing for Angelika, and she also recognizes an old face in one of her classes in the form of Sis. The girl has become a strong advocate for women's right and insists that Angelika is making the right choices by sticking with her powerful and strong girl friends and that the Glee Club would only instill the idea that men were better. Angelika is shown to be conflicted as she knows that isn't the case, but she still wants to remain focused on her studies. Her and Sis perform [[Independent Women|'Independent Women']], to show their support for their studies and to rally up the rest of the girls in the classes. Lily makes her first appearance in the episode and she is shown crying in her bed, holding a pillow. She is shown to be flipping through an old photo album of her and Matt. A flashback happens, and it shows Lily sobbing and crying as Matt attempts to explain himself. He has been caught with some of Tim's drugs and was apparently using some of them as he had been feeling lonely. Lily is hurt that he didn't share this with her and sadly breaks up with him. Back in the present, she sings an emotional cover of [[Sirens|'Sirens']], and she continues to look at the pictures before ending the song and putting the photo album back under her bed. Sydney has found Nate and Matt and she is explaining to the two about everything that has happened since they have been here. She sadly tells them that Angelika has been acting very distant since they've arrived, which saddens both boys. They encourage her to perform a number that will remind Angelika why she fell in love with Sydney and music in the first place. Although Sydney offers for both boys to join the club, both decline as Nate and Matt need time to settle in and possibly go after their love interests. Nate also states he is going to visit Kyle and Tim at their new apartment. Joe is shown to still be worried when he meets Kyler for lunch later the next day. The latter insists that things are okay and he is going to prove it to him. He takes Joe to a spot in downtown New York where it is revealed that the rest of the dance club is there with a bunch of spray paint. Although Joe is a first skeptical when Kyler grabs some spray paint and he sees Anna, he quickly realizes that what the kids were doing was art and that Kyler was genuinely happy. He had painted Joe's name one of the building, and then the duo proceeds to sing [[Rebel Beat|'Rebel Beat']] along with Anna. The number is fun, high-level dance number that ends with Joe smiling and realizing everything is okay. As the Fuglies file in for practice, it is revealed that there still is only four members. Sydney knows that Angelika genuinely wants to be in the club and reveals that she invited the whole feminist class to come watch a performance. She tells Angelika that she misses her, and that she misses performing with her and the other Fuglies. Sydney dedicates the song to her, and then sings [[Call It Whatever|'Call It Whatever']]. During the number, Sydney gets Angelika to get up and dance with her, and the rest of the feminist students aside from Sis casually join in dancing with the number as well. Only Sis doesn't join in, and she is seen storming out of the room screaming about misogyny. The numbers ends and Angelika is smiling and giggling and agrees to join the Fuglies again. She knows that she can both focus on her studies as well as do what she enjoys. Lily catches Matt's eyes and it shown that he watched that entire performance. She looks away and turns her back to talk to Kyler and Joe, causing Matt to sadly walk away. Spoilers *TBA Songs